New and Improved Medici
The New and Improved Medici is a community Fan Fiction Project that anyone can edit, on the condition that you don't undo other peoples work. Obviously at times there may be need to improve the wording of something to make the project fit together. It originated on this thread by User:Pure Competizione. Description main info summary After the events of Just Cause 3, the new democratic interim government under Rosa Manuela began improving Medici's infrastructure and upgrading the nation's fleet of vehicles. Public services were also reformed and improved and other assets such as the eDEN Airship were acquired and converted into more peaceful things. The purpose of the Insula Striate wall and the ruined towns are explained in Citate Cacomistle. Economy Bavarium export is illegal. Several nations have at high cost learned to replicate Bavarium in their laboratories. The quality of this synthetic Bavarium is reportedly poor, but nations are willing to invest in it after having seen tourist videos of Medician Bavarium technology. Those nations are also very interested in purchasing any and all Bavarium technology they can get. Rosa's government is reluctant to sell weaponized Bavarium technology, but they need the money, so they've agreed to sell the Bavarium reactor technology from Corda Dracon: Centcom. This has already helped greatly in rebuilding the nation's infrastructure. Sales of TubePhones are also having an impact on the economy. Losing the largest town/city in the country (Citate Cacomistle) had a noticeable effect on the economy a few decades ago, but it's being rebuilt. Sales of Blue-Horned Cow Energy are also having an impact on the economy. Civil law enforcement In 2016, after the end of the Medician civil war (the events of JC3) and after an interim government went into office, most of the Rebellion was disbanded. The few units that stayed behind and a few old Medici Military units that changed sides near the end of the war were reformed into the New Medici Military. At the same time a new Medici Police Department was founded, but it still took time to properly train the recruits and rebuild the ruined police stations. Not to mention that the Medici legal system was very much a grey area since in Di Ravello's time the D.R.M. was allowed to do pretty much what they wanted with few existing laws to regulate them. It would take a few years to work out a proper criminal justice system. This meant that there was a shortage of units to carry out police work. The New Medici Military had its hands full, cleaning up all the ruined bases (to make sure tourists couldn't just walk in and obtain weapons) and guarding the coasts from Bavarium smugglers and other attempts at organized crime. By late 2016 the richer civilians were getting worried for their property and decided to finance the creation of a new well armed private security company. Obviously the interim government (in control of the New Medici Military) would not have allowed this, so the... let's call them wanna-be oligarchs bribed lobbied some government members to allow them to create a "Medici National Guard". With government approval, the Medici National Guard was to equip itself with whatever weapons they could scavenge from the ruined bases (after the New Medici Military had taken their share) and whatever equipment they could get from donations and volunteer members. In theory, this sounded like it would be a poorly organized low-end militia, but they've obtained various expensive vehicles from donations. Simply put, the National Guard is a province-level militia with no government-level oversight. Officially they're working in parallel to the very under-manned government controlled Medici Police Department. Emergency services Health care .]] Medici used to relay on a system of small hospitals at its towns. These were so small that they weren't even marked. They operated out of seemingly usual apartments. While they were able to treat minor illnesses and injuries, anything that needed surgery, or a prolonged stay at a hospital, definitely required something better. The new government decided to nationalize the hotel in southern Citate Di Ravello and have it converted to the Medici Hospital - a proper hospital with all the modern medical facilities. Any remaining local "hospitals" can try to remain in operation as local doctors offices, but in case of any larger problems, the local doctor would just call a helicopter from the central hospital. In addition to that, Medici has a lot of pharmacies that work as private companies. Fire department Main article: Medici Fire Department. Insula Lacrima This island group has apparently been taken over by the faction of former prisoners. They have declared independence from Medici and are reportedly working on setting up their own nation. They're very well armed with all the captured Black Hand equipment. Locations These are improvements related to the locations in Medici. *Medician Eden - A large tourist attraction making use of the eDEN Airship. *MaxiSki - A Ski Resort that is built off of the foundations of Falco Maxime. *Vulture Air Museum - A museum showcasing the various old military vehicles, using Vulture. *Porto Tridente - Large civilian port for ferries and cargo ships, using Porto Tridente. *Castle and resort - Someone found a large old castle a few kilometers east of Falco Maxime. Di Ravello had started renovating it, but after Rico put a stop to that, the new government has allowed it to be privatized and converted to a high-end resort. *Citate Di Ravello - Renamed and extended into the Prima and Prospere provinces, engulfing the mines that face south and merging with the neighbouring towns of Agro and Agro Nove. *Medici International Airport - A large international airport built behind the Citate Di Ravello extension, in the place of Cava Grande. *Citate Cacomistle - An abandoned city, larger than Citate Di Ravello. The article also contains missions and stuff. *Citate Fenix - City that is uniquely split between three provinces. *Porto Cavo - The largest base of the New Medici Military. Vehicles *Cutler-Randall Phoenix 40. *Cutler-Randall Phoenix 65. *Eubus 2004. *Fukuda Technical - National guard technical. *Kazuma Vistosa MP-700K UltraVeloce. *MPD Stria Perfetto Forcella. *MS Oracle of Tide. *MV Hover Conversion - Experimental military flying car. *Phoenix Sonic SX. *Phoenix Villa Verde. *Rotor Industries ATAW - Army robot with MGs and tracks. There's also a cargo version. *SAAS 8-2. *Sakura 恐ろしい 嘔吐 - Car. *Scando C-500-30 - Civilian truck made in many versions. *Shimizu Wilderness - National guard technical. *Some buses - Double decker tourist bus. *Stirling QF-2 - WW1-era fighter plane. *Stria (NAIM). *Stria Infimo R - Low-end car with tuning and a racing body-kit. *Urga 8437 - Large 8x8 military truck. One version is a fire truck. *Vaultier Hear SE. Factions *New Medici Military - The Rebellion reformed into the official military of the state of Medici. *Medici Police Department - After disbanding the D.R.M, the canon Medici Police Department was resurrected and given an upgrade in terms of vehicle and weapons, serving as the national police department for the nation of Medici. *Lacrima Police Department - After gaining independence, Lacrima needed a police department, they have old Black Hand vehicles and use Mechs for parades and SWAT. *Medici National Guard - Poorly organized and moderately armed militia that's suspected of being controlled by the wealthy. They're certainly publically funded by mostly the rich, so that rumor might not be too far from the truth. Gallery Sakura barf (front corner).png|Sakura 恐ろしい 嘔吐. Stria Perfetto Policia.jpg|Stria Perfetto Forcella MPD. Medici International Airport.jpg|Medici International Airport. Volvo B450 R-1.png|Medici now has lots of tourists, so they needed some new buses to move them around. Rotor industries ATAW (armed and unarmed versions).jpg|Rotor Industries ATAW. Kazuma Vistosa MP-740K UltraVeloce.jpg|Kazuma Vistosa MP700K Visit Medici.gif|Tourism Board Poster Stirling QF-2 (right front corner).jpg|Stirling QF-2. Medici Hospital (front).png|Medici Hospital. Striate map with Cacomistle.png|Citate Cacomistle. Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:New and Improved Medici